


Things Change Fast (This Too Shall Pass)

by Tortellini



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Castration, Forced Pregnancy, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Illegal Activities, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Legal Drama, M/M, Male Friendship, Medical, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: All George has ever really known is the horrendous breeding facility that he's been kept prisoner in. Every single pup that he's been forced to have has been taken from him. His best friend Micah has been here even longer. When the two of them get the chance to escape thanks to Micah's older brother, they jump at the chance--but just because they're out doesn't mean life will be one hundred percent safe either.Chapters





	1. The Messages

_I have a plan to get us out of here. M_

_What sort of plan? What's going on? G_

_The breeding facility. It isn't government sanctioned. M_   
_My brother can get us out. We can provide testimony. Don't you want to live a life for yourself? M_

_I--of course I do. But it's dangerous! For both of us... G_

_[delay] We need to get out of here. M_

_How though? I mean do you have a plan besides that? G_

_Look, I know it's risky. But we have to try. M_   
_[delay] They put me under last week. I think whatever they did--it wasn't a normal insemination. M_   
_I want to get out. I want to make sure this isn't what I'm afraid it is. I want to stop any of this happening from any other omegas. M_

_Then I'll do it with you. I'll be by your side. Who's your brother? G_   
_[delay] Wait...you don't think it's... G_

_It's just a rumor. But the last pup--they took her from me before I finished nursing her, meaning they're trying to speed up reproduction... M_   
_The rumor is that they've got this device, George. One that will automatically inseminate an omega as soon as their hormonal levels normalize. M_

_Oh my god. You need to get out of here before they do that again! Did they already...? G_

_I don't know. M_   
_But if that procedure really was this device, and if it can't be removed, then that's it. I spend the rest of my life breeding. M_   
_And if that's the case I'm not letting it happen to anyone else. Ever. M_

_You're getting out of here. You have to. G_

_I want you to come with me, G. M_   
_You always said you wanted to be able to keep one of your pups. M_

_[delay] It's so dangerous... I wish I could keep them all. What happens to them after they're taken from us...? G_

_They're dispersed to infertile families. M_   
_But that doesn't mean we deserve this. M_

_Oh. I know but. What if we do? G_   
_We're making people happy... It's not like we could take care of them in here anyway... G_

_We go out. We live beyond this. M_   
_This facility is not legal. That's why they kept changing the quotas on us. That's why they could get away with it. M_

_But how could we escape? G_

_We just need to be in the gardens at the right time. My brother can get in dressed like a custodian. M_   
_It might be a bit of a walk. Think you can handle it? M_

_I think so. If it's freedom then it's worth it. G_   
_But what about the other omegas? We leave them behind? G_

_I don't think we can manage that. But if we get out, get the authorities involved, we can help them that way. M_

_I guess. G_   
_It still feels wrong just leaving them though. Some of them are just kids, Micah. Kids having pups. G_

_Believe me. I know. I was sixteen when I was brought here. M_   
_But if we try to sneak them all out then none of us will get out. M_   
_[delay] Look. If it comes right down to it, if things go wrong, you go with my brother. You get legal help. You tell them about the thing they put in me. M_

_What? You have to come too! You need to go to a doctor. I won't leave you behind. G_   
_Why hasn't your brother gone to the police yet? G_

_He needs proof. M_   
_We are living proof. M_   
_Just...meet me in the courtyard at dawn. M_

_I will. I promise. Should I bring anything to go? G_

_Bring your data pad. M_

_Okay. Will your brother have rations for us? Water too? G_

_Relax. He'll be prepared. M_

_Okay! I'm just asking... Okay. I'll be there. G_   
_[delay] We'll be okay, won't we? G_

_Of course we will. And you'll finally get to keep a pup of your own. For good. M_

_Oh. That'll be nice. Really nice. That's all I want. G_

_We'll be a family of our own. M_

_That sounds perfect. G_   
_[long delay] Please tell me you got at least a little sleep, Mike. Are you ready? G_

_Yes. Sorry. Just got a little queasy. I'm on my way. M_   
_Are you in the garden? M_

_Yeah, now I am. Do you need help? G_

_I'm fine. Just a little sick. Keep an eye out for an  unfamiliar custodian. M_

_What's his name? G_

_Rupert. M_


	2. Run Boy Run

The anxiety wasn't easing up. George was crouching in the dim light of the garden--his shoulders were tense and he kept his eyes out for anyone. Anyone who could hurt him and anyone who was unfamiliar. He tried to steady his breathing a little bit more; if he was too loud or too panicked then someone could hear him that way. For the most part though besides his heartbeat and his breathing everything else was quiet. There were birds in the trees in the distance. His eyes scanned the dark.

A little bit off, Micah was coming as quickly as he could too. He puffed, his stomach cramping as he stumbled into the garden, heart in his throat. He want not okay. He'd just delivered twins three months ago and from the feel of it... 

Well. 

By now Micah more than recognized the feel of it all too well. He'd gone through six pregnancies now, half of which were multiples. The docs in this shit place praised him for being their favorite subject. Fertile. Remarkably easy to breed. Clearly so easy that that they were ready to start experimenting. For the first time Micah wondered if this whole thing was a good idea. If he had this device he'd leave this place so he could...what. Just hop into another one? Pray it was legitimate? Or would he put his only family through the strain of supporting a perpetually pregnant omega? 

But it only took one look at George sitting out on that bench, tense and plainly frightened. No. Micah couldn't back out. George deserved to keep his pup. It had been so heartbreaking to see the last one taken away. With a huff, Micah wiped his brow and hurried to the bench where George sat. 

"Hey," he murmured, taking his friend's hand. "It's gonna be okay."

George flinched slightly when he touched him--he hadn't been expecting that. But soon his shoulders relaxed when he saw it wasn't anyone dangerous. His eyes filled with tears and he reached out and hugged Micah just then. Micah was older than him by a little bit, and calmer, and--and braver. He owed him a lot. So George hugged him, making sure to be gentle, because he himself was five months pregnant with his fourth pup. If he could just keep this one... He blinked back more tears at just the thought. He wanted to protect his pups. It was an omega feeling, an instinct, and he wasn't an exception. 

"I--okay," he took a deep breath. "I don't think I saw your brother yet."

What if he wasn't coming? What if he got the timing wrong? What if only one of them could go? He had to stop worrying, but--what would happen to them if they were caught? How badly would they be punished...?

"Hey. Shh." Micah squeezed his hand. This was terrifying, yes. He wasn't even sure he remembered how to operate in the outside world. But they needed to do this. "Tell you what..." He continued. "What do you think you'd like to do with yourself on the outside? Go to school? Get a job? Get a house?" Micah leaned over, giving George's belly--already large thanks to the other pregnancies--a little pat. "What kind of life do you plan to give this pup?"

George relaxed and leaned against Micah slightly then. "I don't know yet," he admitted slowly."I never thought I could ever get out of this place, so I never let myself think about it too much." But now he could, so he took a deep breath. "I want to get a job." he said firmly then. "I want to be more independent now, and get an apartment. Have an actual life... And after this pup's born and old enough, I think I want to go back to school."

He'd been taken when he was fifteen to this place, so he'd have to start high school at twenty-years-old, and an omega school at that. But it'd be so much better than nothing. 

"George, that sounds--"

Micah froze when he saw it. 


	3. Journey Home

There was a flash of white. Custodian uniform. Rupert.

Micah's heart swelled. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother, save for the monitored visits. Part of him just wanted to run forward and hug him. But he couldn't, not yet.

"This is it, he murmured. "Just stay calm. Walk with purpose and nobody will question a thing, okay, G?”

Stay calm. Okay. George could do that. He squeezed Micah's hand and cleared his face, cleared his mind too so that he didn't think of anything. Didn't think of how scared he was, or how their lives were about to change really quickly. Soon they got to Micah's brother, and George let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was so hard for Micah not to reach out and hug Rupert tightly. His brother. He was finally going home... But he had to keep it together. If he paused for too long then this wouldn't work. He tugged George's hand, carefully impassive as Rupert led them through the hall, pushing his cart. Micah held back just enough that it wasn't obvious they were following the custodian...and then he heard them.

"You hear that? Shouldn't be anyone out and about this easily."

"I'll contact Dr. Simmons."

And then if that wasn't bad enough... "Nngh!" He staggered off to the side, clutching his suddenly cramping belly with one hand.

"Micah!" Rupert gasped, but Micah shoved him away.

"Keep going!"

George's blood ran cold and he grabbed Micah to stand back up. "I'm not letting you stay without me!" It couldn't hurt that much, right? That was the worst way to think of it but shit, it was all he could do right now. "Lean against me and hurry!"

So much for not being noticed or anything, but it was too late now. The footsteps were coming even faster.

The blood drained from Rupert's face, replaced swiftly by anger. "You weren't planning on getting out," he murmured.

Not that it looked like Micah had much of a choice. George was positively dragging him now, and it was all Micah could do to keep up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his stomach. They rounded a corner, still just barely ahead of the security guards. A door. Cool air on his face. And then... Micah gasped, collapsing on the floor of a van, face burning, utterly startled. They...they were out. They hadn't left him. As the van started to move, he glanced up, the van spinning around George's face. "Th-thanks..."

George was shaking too, his face white, and he wrapped one arm around Micah, the other around his belly. The van rocked them back and forth and he was still scared. Still felt nauseous. But they were getting out. No, they were already out. "I-I wasn't going to let them them keep you..." he whispered, and his voice shook a little bit, but it was better now that he wasn't there anymore. "I wasn't gonna get out without you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He looked up at Rupert a little bit shyly. "Are you gonna go back for the other omegas later too?"

Rupert just glanced back, at this point pretty characteristically quiet, and then turned back to the road.

Micah grunted, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Something felt wrong... But he'd focus on it later. "Rupert doesn't talk much," he murmured. "We...both got experimented on when we were kids. Only way to make money." He hesitated. "He's still an alpha, but chemically castrated for all extents and purposes."

"Oh..." George looked down and flushed a little. He didn't want to bring up anything bad for the man who was their savior. 

And that did something to a person's psyche. But Rupert was okay. And Micah was out. They were a family again. Together. Mike took a deep breath, massaging his stomach. "For now the plan is to get to the apartment and lay low."

"Okay," George said. "We'll just go there. They-they won't find us there though. They can't. Right?" He swallowed a bit nervously and leaned against the door of the van. He was so tired... Sleeping in a real bed... Being safe, for the first time in years... He almost couldn't imagine it. He was afraid that all of this was a dream and he'd wake up to his real life again... 

"Hey," Micah wheezed slightly, reaching for his friend's hand. "Relax. You're going to be okay. And the baby too. I...nngh!" he pulled back, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle as he curled into the corner, sweat beading on his forehead. Distantly, he heard Rupert calling his name. 

"Micah! Hey, Mike, c'mon, tell me what's happening!" Rupert looked at George. "Hey pal, what's wrong with him?"

George's eyes widened. He hadn't expected to be addressed at all. He crouched down next to him, feeling his forehead. Micah felt warm, though if was more than normal or not, George wasn't sure if he could tell. He looked up. 

"He--I think he's pregnant again," he whispered. "He had two pups a couple months ago, and they took them from him... He has a thing inside him. Makes him pregnant." That wasn't a good explanation. But he needed to get to a hospital, and soon. They needed too find someone they could actually trust with all of this. 

Rupert swore, glancing at his rearview mirror, before peeling off onto the side of the road. He killed the headlights as he tucked them safely between the trees. With a scowl, he turned around, gaze sharp. 

"What do you mean by a thing that makes him pregnant?" He snapped. "I saw him a week ago. He said he was fine. Ready to go."

They had both agreed it would be better for Micah to leave when he wasn't pregnant. His brother just wanted a chance to start his new life without continuing to carry the weight of that place around. 

George looked up, startled, when they'd stopped though. "We can't stop! He needs to get to a bed, a real bed." His eyes flashed with determination. "He'll be okay once that happens. He just needs care. Please..." He felt like crying. "We just wanna be safe," he said plainly, holding onto Micah, holding him to his chest. "I wanna have my pup in a safe place and if Micah's pregnant then he wants the same thing too."

Maybe they could get the thing out of him? He'd never had one of those devices in him, so he didn't know. 

"You-you're not gonna send us back, right?" George didn't want to still be so scared, even out of that place.

Rupert's eyes flashed dangerously though. Regardless of what had been done to him, he was still an alpha. And this guy had the gall to tell him how to treat his brother? "I'm never sending him back," he said. "I need all the details. What did they put in my brother, and how is he already pregnant? It's only been a week. It doesn't happen that fast. Part of him wanted to snatch Micah away, keep his brother safe where nobody could ever hurt him again... But Micah had risked everything to bring George. Hell, he'd been planning on falling behind and leaving Rupert to protect the guy, so maybe there was something to him. 

George took a deep breath and relinquished his hold on him a little bit. Rupert should be the one to hold Micah right now. They were brothers. Even though he still looked really angry. "I don't know," he said slowly. "But as soon as you wean your pups you can get pregnant again. Maybe he didn't know before..." He bet he did. "Or maybe it's something else entirely."

Honestly, George wished he could do more for him. Micah had been willing to risk his life to make sure he himself was safe. He felt Rupert watching him for a long time too but in the end he'd nodded and started the car again. 

"We'll need him to wake up and explain it before w can take him to the doctor. Just keep an eye on him."

But this left Rupert with an uneasy feeling. This was going to be hard enough without two pregnant omegas. Especially if one of them had some sort of unlicensed tech. But he'd have to stay the course. His little brother had been in that place for close to a decade. Micah was going to get a real life now that he was finally free. 

Silently, Rupert pulled back onto the road, pulling into the garage. Time to ditch the car. "It's going to be a few blocks to the apartment," he rumbled as he pulled open the back doors, pulling his brother's limp form from the other omega's arms. "Keep up."

George took a couple more deep breaths but he nodded--he knew the alpha was upset, but he wasn't going to prove him right. Just because he was an omega didn't mean he was weak!

He climbed out of the van, his bare feet scraping against the ground ever so slightly. Damn, he could use a little water right now... But as soon as they got to the safe house, that was when they could get everything they needed. Rupert was older than him, legs longer, and George stumbled a couple times, but he really did manage to keep up for the most part. They hurried along in the dim light, for the most part silent, and George made sure to keep a protective arm around his belly... He stole nervous looks at Micah in Rupert's arms from time to time too. 

"Need to get you a jacket," Rupert mumbled. Pregnant omegas were rare at best. And at worst...well, there were some small towns without any children at all. It was bad enough that now, years after turning on omegas, society was turning on females too.

Any person capable of bearing children was pressured to do so. And the demand for children was so high that illegal facilities kept popping up, pretending to be government sanctioned. Those were the ones with the experiments, the ones that lied about the quotas. 

Just their luck that that was where Rupert's brother had ended up. And if too many people noticed George, he'd almost certainly be taken back. All they needed was one lowlife looking for a payout. 

At long last they reached the apartment building. Up two flights of stairs, then he shouldered his way in. It wasn't huge, but for the space he had, it was dirt cheap. Drafty, sure, and the whole place smelled faintly of mildew--but it was comfortable, safe, and his own. Rupert's omegas would be safe here. 

"The couch is a pull out," he called over his shoulder as he carried Micah into the bedroom. He still hadn't converted the second bedroom into an actual living space yet...and now he wasn't sure if it would be enough with three of them in the small space. 

Meanwhile George's knees almost buckled when they arrived inside; he had to hurry and catch himself on the couch, panting, before he got hurt.

The apartment was nice, he decided as he looked around. It was big; the wooden floorboards were cool underneath his feet, and George sneezed before hurrying to bring them up onto the couch. For someone who had lived in basically a cage for years on end, this was a palace.

He didn't even need to pull out the couch; he could fall asleep sitting up like this, on something soft with his friend safe in the next room over. Sometime during the next night he might go and get in bed with him though. George was still scared, even though he was trying his hardest not to be, and just the scent of an omega, the feeling of someone else with him so he wasn't alone and in danger because of it...it might help. 

Right now he breathed deeply and relaxed. "I, um. I could try and make something for us to eat? If you'd like? Or-or I could get him some water..."

"It's sorted," Rupert rumbled, setting a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix on the coffee table. Hardly enough for a pregnant omega, but he hadn't expected to be in this situation.

Silently, Rupert tended to things, bringing Micah what he needed and ensuring George had sufficient bedding and food before grabbing a pillow and a couple of blankets, setting up a pallet on the hardwood floor next to the door. He'd expected to take the pull out. That wasn't possible. At some point Rupert would have to go out and get a new mattress or two. Properly clear out the spare room, get rid of the junk, make room for everyone. The last week he'd been so on edge, planning everything out, learning the schedule, securing a uniform...and now it was over. 

Legally, as long as they kept their head down, that place couldn't take any of them back. Rupert would have to take Micah to the doctor in the morning. He'd have to contact the lawyer too. The same one who'd arranged the settlement for the experimentation that was done on Rupert. She'd know what to do. 

George relaxed into the couch then, curling in around himself, around his belly. Only after the light was off did he get underneath the blankets. They were thin and all, but as soon as he could retook his clothes off, not sitting up. Not only were they too small but they were of that place... He couldn't keep them on any longer than he already had to. 

George's shoulders relaxed. He stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep at all...

But just like that he was opening his eyes, waking up, so apparently he had to have sleep even if it was just for a bit. He wanted to check on Micah, make sure he was okay, but he was so tired he couldn't move... He rubbed his belly, shifted slightly, closed his eyes once more. 


	4. Morning After Arrival

Micah woke slowly, and at first he didn't even want to. Everything ached. His head pounded. His mouth felt too dry, the room was too bright. His stomach still hurt. He moaned softly, shifting to rub his aching stomach...and he felt it. The faintest curve of early pregnancy, his womb just full enough to be firm.

The procedure had been days ago. It wasn't possible...and then he remembered the pain. And the overheard conversation when they'd thought he wasn't listening in the lab. Accelerated pregnancy. Experimental at best but Micah had always been their favorite lab rat. And the pain hadn't started until they were trying to escape. His breath caught in his throat.

They knew.

They knew even as he'd been in that van that he was escaping, and they'd tried to punish him.

"No," he gasped, tears stinging his eyes. He'd jumped forward weeks in a single night. What happened the next time they decided to try and flush him out? What happened if they decided they didn't care if he lived or died? If they could remotely trigger the device...if the device could do more than just inseminate...

There was a howl of terror from the room. In seconds, Rupert was on his feet and at his brother's side, trying to calm the flailing, screaming figure.

"Shh, shh," he hushed, grabbing his wrists tightly, trying to stop him from hurting himself. "It's all right. We're going to the doctor today. Whatever they did to you, he can undo it. You're going to be all right, brother. You're with me, now, you're home. Nothing is going to happen to you!”

George heard the screaming and he shot up, his blood running cold. For a moment he wasn't quite sure where he was, even--something had to have happened, this was too good to be true, he-he was scared. If something happened to Micah then the alpha wouldn't have to take care of him. It was selfish, but--he knew he didn't like him, he was just tagging along when he had only wanted to rescue his brother, and honestly, he didn't blame him either.

George rushed to his side, not caring that he was still naked from taking his clothes off to sleep. He climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, tight enough so he wouldn't get hurt. His hands went to his hair.

"Micah, shh, you're okay... we've got you, you're safe, I promise... We-we'll get it taken out. No matter what, it's coming out. We won't let them hurt you."

But if it came out...where exactly was it? Was Micah really pregnant again...? And if he was, would removing it hurt the pup? Micah eventually broke down in exhausted sobs, his shoulders heaving violently because they didn't understand. They couldn't. And he didn't know how to put his horror into words. That awful place could accelerate his pregnancy remotely. They could force him into hyper-reproduction, even kill him of they wanted to push it fast enough. And he was powerless to stop it.

Eventually, Micah collapsed, too worked up to keep fighting, into George's arms.

For his part, Rupert was instantly aware of George's presence. And his state of undress. It sent an unwanted shot of heat through him. In spite of what he'd been through, he was still an alpha. He was going to notice an attractive, pregnant, naked omega. And he couldn't even think to ask why George had taken his clothes off. When Micah finally passed out, he looked back, face burning.

"I'll get us some food," he ruined, looking away to beast a hasty retreat, going for his wallet. He needed fresh air.

George didn't look at him, just at Micah, to give him as much comfort as he could. He took his face in his hands and stroked his cheeks with the pads of his thumb.

"Mike... it's okay now. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get it out of you. They won't have a chance to hurt you because it's coming out. If you ever gonna get pregnant again, it's gonna be by an alpha, one you trust." Slowly, he got under the blankets next to him, and he held him. They'd be okay.  "You said we'd be a family, right?" He stroked his hair as Micah hiccuped in his arms. "Me and you, and our babies, and Rupert--we're all gonna take care of each other. Rupert's taking us to the doctors. And after that they're gonna figures out what's wrong." 

It wasn't long before Rupert returned with a bag of pastries and a liter of orange juice, both of which he set on the night stand.

"Eat up," he rumbled. "We're all going to the doctor together. Half an hour. Toiletries on the bathroom." He paused, glancing at George with mixed resentment, jealousy, appreciation, and... Attraction. This omega who could give Micah the comfort that apparently Rupert could not. He cleared his throat. "Get some clothes out of my dresser. My scent should mask you both." Even though seeing George in them would almost certainly drive Rupert a little crazy. He hadn't been prepared for a non relative in this apartment.

George looked up and gave a weak smile. "Could we stay in bed a little bit longer...? I-I think he needs to rest for a few more minutes..." he said plainly, and still stroked his hair. That seemed to be helping. Then he looked back at Micah. "Here... there's food now." He sat up and grabbed them both a pastry--something sweet, something with berries in it. He pressed one of them into Micah's hand and leaned back against the pillows, nestling into his side just the smallest bit more. To him for one, being with people and body heat was a comfort.  "Could we have some glasses, do you think?" George took a deep breath and looked at the doorway, at Rupert without saying anything else. He was still sleepy, but he knew that if Micah wasn't getting any more sleep than he wasn't either. 

Rupert wasn't sure how much he liked George taking charge like this. This was Rupert's little brother and Rupert's apartment. Micah just held the pastry, making no move to eat, but he was at least calm and quiet. Silently, Rupert fetched the glasses and made the arrangements. They had to be exact about leaving. If that facility had friends with the government, then they might be able to monitor cameras. By day it would be a lot harder to mask two omegas, especially when one was visibly pregnant.

He pulled on his shoes and timed everything before slipping back into the room. Micah had at least finished the glass of orange juice, but his chatty brother was still too quiet.

"We need to leave now," he said firmly. "Micah, you need to at least change shirts. Someone could recognize that." He pulled out one of his paid button ups and coaxed his brother to pull it on. After the first arm was in, Micah grew visibly impatient and swatted him away, finishing on his own. A good sign.

But that was just it--George wasn't trying to take charge. He was still terrified. And he knew that no matter what happened it would be up to the alpha to protect them, certainly not him. But he was pregnant, and he wanted to help mother something; he just wanted to make sure Micah was all right, that was all, he wasn't trying to make Rupert mad.

He slipped out of the bed, covering himself, and went and got clothes. The scent of an alpha would be more than enough to mask the fact that he was an omega himself, and the clothes were big on him so even if someone might be able to tell he was pregnant, it would be better than nothing. George wasn't going to do anything else to upset Rupert, he decided.

He was going to stick close to Micah, that was all. 


	5. Doctor Mallard

Micah dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, but he was uncharacteristically silent. Rupert struggled, coaxing him along all the while. He had been so excited when they finally made it work. At last, after all this time, his brother was coming home. He could get him out of that prison of a facility and take care of him the way a big brother and an alpha was supposed to.

But something was wrong with him. His baby brother, his little loudmouth who'd never shut up in his life, who'd bitched and moaned and chattered all throughout every pregnancy...this was like that horrible time after the first one. Six months his brother had bonded with that pup, and then it had been taken away. It had been hard. At the time, Rupert had belonged to a similar facility, but they were allowed visitation due to their relation. Rupert had undergone a lot of bribes and...other, less savory favors in order to ensure he could visit Micah every day for a month, until his brother started being his brother again. And he'd never stopped. 

Rupert struggled the whole drive trying to encourage a conversation, but Micah wasn't having any of it. In the end, Rupert gave up, staring at the road. Maybe the doctor could help. 

They entered the clinic through the back. Dr. Mallard brought Micah in, then banished Rupert and George to the waiting room. Rupert felt too big, hunched in the tiny chair, waiting in silence. And with that omega, slowly swelling with child, his sweet scent mixing with Rupert's own...it filled him with a warmth he hadn't felt in a very long time. And a treacherous part of his mind summoned the dreadful notion. What if that was his pup? Wanting to pretend George was his omega. That he could have some sort of normal life. 

He swallowed, bunching his fists in his lap. "Thank you," he rumbled after a while. "Looking after Micah like that. You're...there for him. So. Thanks." 

When he spoke, George looked up, eyebrows creased in the middle. Like Rupert though, the chair was too small; he kept his arms around his belly for the warmth, for the comfort. Everything was small it seemed, except for the clothes. For this he was at least grateful for. 

"I'm not trying to be rude," he whispered very softly, looking away and bowing his head once more to look at his clasped hands around his middle. "Micah's my friend... he saved me from there. He had you, but I had no one, and if-if he hadn't gotten me out just then, then I'd still be there..." He took a deep breath. "I owe him so much--and you," and he looked up to meet his eyes hesitantly just then. "I don't want to be out of line, alpha. I just want to help."

Was Micah all right? Would they be able to get that thing out of him? His blood ran cold. No, George couldn't think any other way. They had to be able to do it. That would be the only way they could actually help him. How long had they been there now...? His mouth dry, legs jumping in his seat anxiously. 

"You're not rude," Rupert rumbled, uncrossing and recrossing his arm, stomach shuddering. Was that what the omega thought? He paused and shifted. Perhaps he should explain himself and the jealousy that came with being a big brother... But he wasn't any good with words. And then there was Dr. Mallard, switching off the cameras, shoulders tense.

"There is good news and bad news," he said, sinking down into a chair himself. "Not enough of the former I'm afraid. The device... Is not standard. Most of these in omegas are designed for those in a facility to bed more easily, without the violating sensation of insemination. But those still require medical intervention to function. This one... Well, it appears to be rigged to function automatically. Meaning he will not have sufficient time to nurse. Unfortunately I do not at this time know how render it inoperable, and removal is far too dangerous."

He cleared his throat before Rupert could cut in. "Micah indicated he understood this. But what alarms us both is the...er, experimental nature of it. The device...essentially it is programmed to trigger a substantial growth spurt every twelve hours. This sort of thing has been a topic of interest for some time. Producing pups in half the time. But this could see his pregnancy ended in a matter of days, a week at most. He was convinced the facility was remotely triggering it which is not the case, but I am going to attempt to find a workaround to prevent this. There is no telling the trauma this will have on him or his pup. I doubt the facility intended viability. Just... An experiment." His expression tightened. "He'll be with you for a couple more before I can help him. And you, young man." He turned to George. "If you came from the same place I'd like to examine you, too, to ensure you don't have the same sort of device.”

George listened carefully, his jaw clenched so hard he was in pain: all of this was bad news. What was supposed to be the good news? Micah was going to have this pup... they couldn't take the thing out of him... He had seen the look on his face, how pale he was. He had seen the pain he was in before in just the previous day. He had heard him screaming. The bad news kept coming in large words he wasn't sure he understood fully--but he got the gist. The fact that there was nothing they could do. 

George stood slowly then, arms still wrapped around his belly. He knew he didn't have one of those things in him, but being examined by a real doctor might put him a bit more at ease. Before he turned to go down the hall to the examination room, he hesitated and glanced back at Rupert. He wanted to tell him to find out if Micah was okay. To visit him and be with him while he himself was being examined... He wanted him to be okay. Needed him to be okay. Because he couldn't do this on his own--it wouldn't be right to be free without him. Giving a nervous smile, he then turned and walked down the hall. 

The room was small and white, very clean. George got up on the examination table, letting his hands fall to his sides; if the doctor wanted his clothes to be off, or to move him in any way, he could do so. After all he was used to this from the facility. George closed his eyes to shield them from the harsh overhead light. It calmed him, not seeing what was going to happen. 

It didn't take long to finish the exam. Dr. Mallard headed a sigh of relief when he finished.

"No device, experimental or otherwise. So when this pup is out, that should be it for you." He does his hands in his lap. "But throwing your lot in with those two... You'll be asked to testify against that facility. Which means a lot of ugly headed your way. Think you can handle it?"

Everyone agreed these illegal facilities were awful. But until either the government could find more legitimate ones or the population evened out, they're were plenty who didn't want to see them shut down. And those whistleblowers who did faced a lot of ugly.

For once George didn't hesitate. His face was set, eyes hard, as he nodded. "I will. Without a doubt. I've had pup after pup ripped from me," he said flatly. "Just long enough to wean them before they're taken--just long enough to get attached to them, to name them in my head, to know their personalities... I'll never see them again. Ever." He blinked and there were tears in his eyes, but he didn't stop now. He couldn't. "Micah and I, we got out. Micah still needs help. But there are a lot more omegas where we came from. And I think there are a lot more who have things like Micah in them, than manual insemination like me." He sighed, and slowly, supporting himself, he got off the table. "I'll do whatever I can to ensure help for those omegas."

* * *

Rupert didn't know if there would be a doctor who would try and stop him from seeing his brother. But if he was going to be honest with himself, he didn't care. He wasn't about to sit out in the waiting room and just do nothing, so briskly, trying to look like he knew where he was going exactly, and what he was about to do, he walked down the hallway that Micah and George had disappeared down. It took him a couple minutes, and more than a couple looks from nurses that could probably be considered suspicious, but at long last he found Micah's room, and pushed the door open. 

He looked so pale that it made his blood run cold. The fact that no one knew how to get the goddamn thing out of him was an outrage--and the fact that it was true scared him. It did. Silently he came into the room, and closed the door behind himself. He pulled up a chair next to the examining table. 

Micah glanced up, utterly morose. He'd known of course. On some level, they're was no not knowing they would do this to him. And of course it couldn't be removed. Because he was their favorite lab rat even now. How could he ask Rupert to look after him now? He belonged in a government facility bit... But his brother needed him. Ever since Rupert got out five years ago he'd devoted everything to rescind Micah. How could Micah leave? He forced a queasy smile. Week. He'd enjoy the time he had with his big brother.

"Doc said only two more of those growth sports. He already has a guy on it. Said the intel would help with our case.”

"Only two more," Rupert repeated. "We're gonna wait until the pup is out of you and then we're getting the thing out." What else was he supposed to do? Wait until it killed him? Wait until he had so many pups that they couldn't think of anything else?

He reached out and took Micah's hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. "I want you to try not to worry about this. No matter what, I'm taking care of you, end of story." He just wished there was something else he could to do. 

Micah nodded weakly. He wanted his brother to have hope. Really, Micah was just glad they would shut down the illegal facility. Maybe get side justice. And even if he did end up in another one, it would be a government facility. He'd receive pay and better living visitors. He could visit Rupert as much as he wanted. If this thing didn't kill him.

And even if he did. He'd be a martyr for omega rights. No more non government facilities.

He swallowed and squeezed Rupert's hand back. "I really want to go to the beach," he murmured. "and the museum and the movies and... And I want to eat in a restaurant. And when George's pup gets here.." His gaze sharpened and for the moment, he managed to finally ground himself in the present. "Are you two getting along?”

Rupert gave a small smile. "He's not bad. Don't worry about it. I think we'll be fine." He hoped so, at least. "I'll ask a doctor when you can come home, Mike. The guest room will be yours--when you and his babies come, I'll buy cribs and other stuff." He knew Micah was prone to multiple births; he furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the thought of how the hell they'd be able to afford over two babies to begin with. But asking either of them to give them up was out of the question. This was the first time they'd actually have their pups someplace safe. "I'll see what George wants to do. What you want to do too. If you'd share a room with him, or if he wants the couch or something." He shrugged one shoulder. "But we have time to talk about this. And we're gonna do everything you want to do. Museums, food--the works." That was a promise. 

Micah began to tear up. He had a big brother again. An alpha who was actually going to take care of him. He'd missed out.

Taking a shaky breath, he nodded, pushing himself up of the bed.

"Let's go," he said softly. "I think I've got two hours before it hits again. I don't want to spend that whole time here.”

Rupert frowned slightly, but if there was nothing else the hospital could do then going home would be the next best option. "Okay. Slowly though. Lean against me." He took his arms, gruff yet not ungentle. This way they could move faster. "I want you resting when we go home. I can bring you food, but until this pup comes out--until we know what exactly is going on with you a little bit better, I want you taking care." 

They went out of the hospital room and back in the waiting room again. George was sitting there anxiously, still pale, but he seemed to relax when he saw them again. He went to Micah and hugged him very gently. None of them were gonna give up hope. Even if Micah had to have pups until he couldn't anymore... they were his. He'd take care of them. Rupert would take care of them both and it-it'd be okay. Wouldn't it? Rupert signed them out and George wrapped an arm around Micah's waist to help support him too.

"I'm ready to go home." Home. George was already thinking of the apartment he'd been to once, owned by the man he'd only met the previous day, as home.


	6. Something's Wrong

Micah retreated back into Rupert's room when they returned to the apartment, feeling strange and off. He knew he didn't need to get too attached to this room. Eventually, Rupert would move back into it...but for the moment he needed to be alone. He needed to process. It wasn't quite as awful as he'd feared. The scientists who'd done this to him weren't controlling the growths. They couldn't reach him now that he was out. Dr. Mallard was confident his plan to stop them would work. And the rest...he'd spent the last week dealing with all of that. He wasn't going to be able to stop breeding any time soon. But at least it would be on his terms. He got to sleep on a real bed again, not one of their cots. He got to go out into the world and live his life again. Even if he had to check himself back into one, George was out. George would keep his pup. He would be okay. He could deal with this. It took him close to an hour, but he finally adjusted enough to shuffle out of the room, curling up on the far end of the couch as he silently flipped on the TV. He wanted distraction from what was about to come.

Rupert went right into the kitchen when they returned, throwing together a hearty pasta dinner. He would need to go shopping, soon. And in a week he would have to go back to work. He needed to make sure his omegas were settled. Both of them. And he'd need to make sure he had the means to care for two pregnant omegas. This was certainly not what they had originally planned...but he would take care of them. And at some point he was really going to have to stop stealing glances at George. 

When Micah strode into the living room, Rupert glanced up. But before he could say a word, his little brother held up his hand. 

"Not until after the...cramps."

Cramps. By which he meant unnaturally accelerated growth. Rupert bit the inside of his cheek, but nodded. When it passed, he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"George," he said instead. "Come eat.”

George was keeping an eye on Micah. He understood that he wanted to be left alone right now and that was more than fine, of course; when he had then come out of the bedroom, George had sat down on the other side of the couch silently. What else was there to do? He'd have offered to help with dinner, but it seemed that he'd just get in the way more than actually helping. And that was literally the last thing he wanted to do. 

When dinner was ready though, he got up without complaint. His hand went automatically to his belly; his pup was supposed to start moving around soon too, he thought. He couldn't wait for that. The apartment was small, yeah, and the kitchen wasn't an exception. But there was something homey and comforting about it too. It was better than what he was used to, that was for sure. 

"It looks yummy!" His face lit up almost childishly as he sat down across from Rupert; the table had three chairs, and they saved one for Micah when he was ready. "You should've asked me to help... I would've done it myself, if you liked..." He blushed a little, hands folded in his lap; now that he was out, he had to learn how to be a good omega, how to cook and clean and be quiet and good. 

Rupert grunted and shrugged, tucking into the food. That was probably right. Micah and George were going to live here, now. They ought to take on their fair share of chores, but Rupert didn't yet feel ready to ask them. He'd been on his own taking care of things for years. And they were still pregnant and freshly traumatized. 

Micah's eyes were glued to the television. And as he watched, he winced, discomfort finally settling around his gut. If he focused...it probably went on for an hour. The first fifteen minutes when he'd made his way to the garden, it hadn't been so bad. It had made him a little wheezy and slow...then when they were moving, and then in the van. It came and went, each time getting a little more difficult. He almost wished it would just all hurt at once. That he wouldn't get those breaks.

He squirmed on the couch, panting softly as the early cramps steadily worsened. And then it really started to hurt. He pressed his head into the arm of the couch, moaning audibly in pain as it felt like knives stabbing into his stomach. And even as he was sitting there, he could swear his shirt was getting a little tighter.

At the first moan, Rupert dropped his fork and raced forward, wrapping his arms around his little brother. "Breathe, Mike," he insisted, rubbing his back. "This will pass. Breathe.”

George's eyes widened, but he got up too. He went to the kitchen and got a washcloth, running it under warm water, before he came over to the couch too. Working swiftly and yet still gentle, he pulled the shirt off of him and placed the the washcloth down. "Rub him," he said softly, sitting down next to Rupert. "It might help... When we went into labor after our first time in the facility, if there weren't any problems in the first births...we'd be left alone. Many omegas died that way..." He cleared his throat to get out of his thoughts. "But we know what to do during labor... it might be like the same thing." He knew he wasn't in labor, but the pains seemed to be around the same. 

George sat down next to him and after that, he took Micah's other hand, lacing their fingers together. All they could do was wait them out for now. Maybe get some medicine if it didn't disagree with him even worse. 

Micah whimpered and squirmed, groaning in pain as he felt...no. Even /saw/ his belly starting to bulge outwards. No movement. Just the pain. 

"Something's wrong, something's wrong," he whimpered, squeezing George's hand, burying his face in Rupert's shoulder, gasping and wheezing until, at last, his body went limp, worn out by the exertion.

Rupert's breath caught in his throat. This was not natural. This couldn't be right. He stared at the angry stretch marks on his brother's stomach, grown too fast to be safe. He was almost the size of George, now, and he still had to go through another of these before Dr. Mallard could stop it. Micah did tend to get big, though. He'd been through so many pregnancies, he was just left permanently stretched. Maybe that was all. Maybe the baby hadn't really jumped forward a matter of months before their eyes. The more pregnancies an omega had the bigger they got...but it had still happened before their eyes. 

Visibly shaken but unwilling to let go, he pulled Micah into his lap, hugging him close for a long time in silence. Those bastards were going to pay for doing this to Micah. He'd make sure of it. When the seconds passed without any further growth or pain from his brother, Rupert finally began to relax. And digest what George had told him about the omega labors. It was almost incomprehensible. In a world where fertility was so low that breeding facilities even existed, these monsters would just let an omega and its pups die. He grimaced, glancing at George.

"When your pup comes, you won't be alone. I'll make sure you've got a doctor. And pain medication. Micah, too." Though from the looks of it, it would be far sooner than later for Micah. 

George believed him. Luckily before his first pregnancy had been relatively easy--the labor had hurt like one could imagine, but it had been relatively quick. He had never been in danger before, through all of his past pregnancies. That was rare for an omega in that place. And he knew he was one of the lucky ones. He nodded, but didn't do much else from being tired, besides give Rupert a small smile. He was a trusting guy in general; omegas were a lot of the times, and he was still pretty young. The abuse had taken a toll on him. But Rupert was going to help, he was sure of it. "Thank you," he whispered. "I--you don't have to take me to the doctor's again though. Just focus on Micah... I'll be okay. I'll be much more better than I ever was." 

Rupert hesitated. He didn't exactly want to let George off the hook. He was still fresh out of that place and visibly pregnant. There was always a risk...but he could see where the omega might not want it. He was in a new home and bound to be nesting. And Micah had said a couple of years ago that just being there had instilled in him an innate distrust of doctors after a while. 

"Okay," he said softly. "I'll call the doctor up. If he's ready, I'll see if I can get him there before it hits again. And maybe if it hits while we're there, doc can tell us exactly what's happening. Maybe he can use it to figure out how to get that...thing out of him." With a grunt, he rose, still cradling Micah in his arms. "You and Micah should decide whether or not you want to share a room. I'll be ordering furniture soon. Need to know. Oh, and if there's a knock at the door, don't answer it. Lawyer's coming by but she didn't say when."

* * *

Micah woke again in the soft bed. Slowly, he rested his hand his stomach: swollen now, beyond the confines of his old shirt. Wouldn't be much longer before it started straining even Rupert's shirt. With a grunt, he pushed himself up, pulling up the shirt to stare down. This wasn't big, for him. He'd once carried triplets. But, for a single baby, it was big. Apparently that was normal for someone who went through multiple pregnancies. This was his seventh...and if this thing kept doing this to him...how big would he get?  Heart in his throat, he rested his hand on the side of his belly. No movement. He needed to tell himself it was because the fetus just wasn't big enough yet. Not because...

Frustrated, he pulled the shirt back over his stomach and turned, seeing the plate of food next to the bed. The thought of eating was awful, but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed the food, wolfing it down. Micah hadn't even realized how hungry he was.

If George could just have his baby here at home, he'd be happy with that. He didn't need Rupert to spend money on him if nothing went wrong. Micah was the priority right now; he understood it, and he wasn't jealous or anything. He told himself to relax--everything was okay, it was going to be okay, and Micah only had to do it one more time before it'd end. He'd have his baby, and George would have his too, and then all of them would be a family. 

But for right now he wasn't sure where he wanted to sleep. He'd let Micah decide: if he wanted space then of course he'd give it to him without question. But at the same time George was used to sleeping with other omegas, and it was comforting to him--but he'd only want to do it if it was a comfort to Micah too. Oh well...he'd ask him.  George puttered around the apartment a little bit--he hummed as he washed the dishes and then put them away, putting the leftovers in the fridge as well. He wasn't too sure what Rupert was doing or where he was, but he was okay with that. He decided to check on Micah. 

When he opened his door slowly, he saw that he was eating a little. That was a good sign and he had to smile. "Hey," he said gently. "We were really worried..." A little hesitantly, still a little shy, he came into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. "There's some more leftovers if you're still hungry too. And I can get you some water if you'd like.”

Micah set the empty plate back and sat back in the bed. He knew he probably ought to eat more, but he just felt so full and stretched out. He eyed George's stomach for a moment. It had taken five months for George to get that far along. It had taken Micah a day. Awkwardly, he rubbed his stomach, glancing up at the ceiling. If they didn't find a way to get the device under control...it wouldn't just be Rupert he'd leave behind. It would be George, too. George, that scared kid he'd taken under his wing the first day they brought him in. He'd looked after him for years. What would it be like when the day came that he wasn't there for him anymore?

"I'm all right," he insisted stubbornly. And part of him just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep...but he could almost scent his friend's concern, so he forced a weak smile. "Just one more of those to go. I'll be glad when that's over. How are you and Rupert getting along? I know he's not great at talking, but I think he likes you." He nodded at his friend's belly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was already planning on picking up a crib for your pup. Be sure to tell him if there's anything in particular you want. He's a typical alpha, after all. He'll just do whatever unless you direct him." 

It was a little bizarre, George and Rupert knowing each other. For so long they'd represented such different parts of Micah's life. And now they were all here. Together. One big family. Unconsciously, he rested one hand on his belly. If this pup made it, in spite of the experiment...he couldn't justify keeping it. Not when he'd be pregnant again before he could finish nursing it, if he even nursed at all. His chest hadn't swelled a bit this time. And certainly not with George's baby on the way. But it was nice to pretend. Six pregnancies, and some days the only thing that got him through each day was pretending.  George snuggled up closer to him, cuddling into his side gently, and rested a hand on Micah's belly. He knew he wanted to sleep and he didn't want to keep him from it either. Just...a part of him wanted to be able to convince himself that he really was feeling better. At least a little bit. At least for now right at this very moment. 

"We'll go shopping for the pups soon. I'll make sure he doesn't just run wild," he said. "I-I still don't think I know how to act around him very well... he always looks mad, or worried... I don't want to make things worse.." he sighed. 

Rupert liking him sounded like a surprise. He himself was so damaged--his pup would never have a papa, not a true one at least. "But I like him. I trust him." The first alpha he ever trusted. "Could..." he bit his lip anxiously then. "Do you want to be alone? I-I don't want to sleep alone, not yet at least... and I don't want you to wake up and not have anyone there if you need us." He nuzzled up under his chin where his scent glands were, and it was a comfort. They were family. They'd be all right. 

Micah smiled weakly, wrapping an arm around George's waist. "I'll ask him to order bunk beds," he said determinedly. "And for worry about Rupert. That's just how he is.”

George relaxed in his arms. "I'd like that." Honestly he was sleepy too. And he wanted Micah to be able to sleep--to sleep better than he had last night, much less all the nights after nights in the facility. "Would you mind if I stayed here?" 

The sun was setting now, since it was way after dinner. And Rupert could have the couch and not have to sleep on the floor then too. That would be nice. 

"Of course." Micah pulled the omega closer. Yes, they were safe now. That place could never hurt them again. But it was still years together in the overcrowded facility. Years of falling asleep holding each other to chase away the darkness. It wasn't a habit they would be able to break readily. 

He waited until it was late before slipping out of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a role-play that me and a girl CS are currently doing--the oldest parts are from August of 2017. Holy shit. I give credit to her for creating Mike and Rupert, as I've created George <3 I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
